


The Other Side

by fanfictiongirl29



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), cinderbrush - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship, pre-one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:13:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22854514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfictiongirl29/pseuds/fanfictiongirl29
Summary: How exactly did the Queen Bee of the school and the quarterback get together in the first place? A chance meeting reveals that they may just have more in common than either of them thought. Pre-Cinderbrush one-shot, Cam/Sasha.
Relationships: Cameron Solomon/Sasha Murasaki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely loved the Cinderbrush one-shot and I think all the players did such a good job, but I definitely shipped Cameron and Sasha the most. I think they seem to have a lot in common in terms of their home lives and they really do love each other. 
> 
> Also, I envisioned them being around 15/16 when this takes places since the one-shot mentioned they had dated for two years before the break-up. Enjoy!

“Are you listening to me, Cameron? One more incident like this morning and you can kiss that precious car you want so bad good-bye, understood?”

Cameron huffed under his breath and rolled his eyes, glad his father couldn’t see him through the phone. “Yes, dad.”

“And make sure to be on time for dinner tonight,” Mr. Solomon added sternly. “We don’t want your mother’s hard work to go to waste now, do we?”

“No, sir.” Cameron restrained from mentioning that his mother’s ‘hard work’ would be whatever the family cook had prepared this afternoon. “Look, Dad I gotta get to class,” he said instead, cutting his dad off before he could add anything else. “I’ll see you tonight.”

Cameron hung up the phone and looked down at it clutched in his hand, trying to contain the all-consuming rage he seemed to feel whenever his dad talked to him. Or more accurately, lectured him about how he was ruining his own life and his parents’. 

His hands shook slightly and he glanced around quickly for the closest empty room, before darting in and resting his forehead against the door. He just needed a minute to calm down and then he’d be fine. Just a minute to erase all of his dad’s never-ending complaints about Cameron from his head so he could go and focus on his next class. 

He sighed and turned around only to realize the classroom wasn’t as empty as he’d originally thought. Sasha Murasaki sat alone on the counter by the window across from him, her posse of cronies nowhere in sight for maybe the first time since Cameron had known her. She wasn’t looking at him, but rather staring down at her hands crossed in her lap, her long silver hair blocking most of her face. 

“I’m sorry,” Cameron said quickly. “I didn’t realize anyone else was in here.” He stepped a little closer as she looked up and he noticed a track of tears trailing down her cheeks. “Hey, were you crying?”

“No,” she snapped, wiping at her cheeks hastily. “It’s just like, dusty in here. In fact, I should bring this up with Principal Mercer. This is a serious health code violation.”

Cameron glanced around the very obviously spotless room, but decided not to comment on it. “Right, well, I’m just gonna go-”

His phone went off again and he looked down as the name DAD flashed across the screen. “Ugh,” he groaned, unable to contain his frustration anymore. “I don’t get why he can’t just leave me alone for five fucking seconds.” 

Sasha tilted her head inquisitively from her perch across the room. “Girl problems?”

Cameron snorted derisively and shook his head. He hadn’t even had a girl to have problems with since summer camp three years ago and one fateful kiss under a canoe. “No, it’s my dad. He’s always on my case lately and I feel like I can’t breathe.” He paused self-consciously, remembering who exactly was in the room with him. “Not that you care about all that. I should probably go-” 

“I have the exact opposite problem,” Sasha replied after a moment. “My parents act like I don’t exist. They treat me like I’m just some random speck of dust in their otherwise perfect lives. Like I’m some annoyance they can’t wait to get rid of.” 

Cameron frowned, outraged on Sasha’s behalf. “What? That’s crazy. They have so much to be proud of. You’re on the debate team and student council and you’re always on the dean’s list when they post it outside the office. How could they not be impressed with all that?”

Sasha smirked and sat up a little straighter. “Why Cameron, have you been keeping tabs on me?”

“What-no,” Cam blushed and faltered for a second, before moving to sit next to Sasha on the counter. “I’m just saying, if I did half the stuff you did maybe my dad would finally back off. I feel like nothing I do is ever good enough for him. I do good on a test, he’s all ‘why didn’t you do better?’ I score a touchdown in the big game, and it’s ‘why didn’t you score more?’ He’s relentless.” 

“I guess it’s true what they say huh?” Sasha replied, bumping shoulders with him lightly. “The grass always is greener on the other side.” 

“Nah,” Cam remarked. “Sometimes the grass is just dead. Doesn’t matter what side it’s on.” 

Sasha turned so she was looking at him more full-on and eyed him appraisingly, almost like she was seeing him in a new way. They were quiet for a moment until the sound of the warning bell rang out in the hall. 

“Well,” Cam let out a breath and stood up slowly. “I guess I should go now. Don’t need my dad getting a call about an unexcused absence on top of anything else.” He paused on his way to the door and looked back at Sasha, who hadn’t moved. “Are you gonna be okay?”

Sasha gave him a half-smile and leaned her back against the wall. “I’ll be fine, Cameron. I always am.”

“Okay.” Cam started to give a little wave before wondering if that looked stupid. “I’ll see you around then.”

“Hey,” she called out just as he started to reach for the door. Cam turned around and looked at her, confused. “Is this the part where you tell me I’m not as scary as everyone says I am?”

Cameron smiled and looked at her for a moment. Tears still stained her face and her hair looked a little more frazzled than usual, but her eyes were as steely as ever. She was always ready to go to battle no matter what, even at her lowest moment, and he couldn’t help but admire that. 

“Oh no,” he replied. “You’re fucking terrifying. But I like it.”

Sasha smiled, open and genuine, even a little shy in a way Cameron had never seen from the school’s resident Queen Bee, and for the first time in a long time, he felt like maybe everything was actually gonna turn out okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I also have a video on my YT channel, ReaderSkeeter, about the one-shot if you wanna check it out!


End file.
